


Curie's first date

by Justvisitingyou



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, First Date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 12:59:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9182842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justvisitingyou/pseuds/Justvisitingyou
Summary: Rynn tries to woo Curie while using his teaching from Madam Vastra and Miss Jenny on how to be a gentlemen.





	

They had both been waiting all week for their date. Rynn wore his best patched suit and Curie borrowed one of Nora's pre war dresses. It was a faded sleeveless blue dress that went all the way down to her ankles. It was in decent repair for being 200 years old a and although questioned how much skin he shown, the other two women said she would be fine. Sturges had helped repair and drag a park bench closer down to the stream at Sanctuary. She was looking in a mirror for what seemed like days to Nora and Piper.

"Seriously? You look fine Curie. It's not a first impression." Said Piper peeking in the bathroom.

"Piper its her first date ever, cut her a break." chuckled Nora from the living room as she thumbed through a Grognak comic on the couch.

After Curie put the finishing touches on her makeup she turned around and took a large happy sigh. She was glowing. Nervously she replied to them both, "I Zink I am ready Madames."

Nora placed the comic in her lap and turned to look at her. "Oh you look really pretty dearie." She smiled and added, "Just be yourself. You already know that's what he likes about you anyway."

Piper looked quizzically at the two of them but said nothing. Curie realized she was going to be late and ran out the door. The two snickered as Piper sat down on the opposite and of the couch and knocking comic with her feet out of Nora's lap.

"Ey now! This is the closest thing to mint condition I could find!"

"Aww sorry Blue, i was just in deep thought about something."

Nora picked the comic up off the floor as Piper mustered the nerve to ask, "Do you think he somehow knew that Curie would turn out so pretty? I mean, Rynn says he is a time traveler and used to flirt with her as a robot."

Nora turned to give her a serious look before replying, "You do realize who we are talking about here? He befriended a Deathclaw and named it Xavier Thunder-Bottom..."

Piper tried to stifle a laugh, "The look on those raiders faces was priceless. I thought that's what he said it called itself."

On the other side of the Sanctuary Curie darted over to the bench worried, "Oh Monsieur, uh am I late? My apologies. " Rynn looked up to her with a smile, "Nonsense! Still early actually? At least I think you are." Joe looked down blushing as he fidgeted with a picnic basket he had salvaged.

They sat down and chatted for a bit as they ate. Curie had no clue what they were waiting for until Rynn stopped in mid sentence and stood up on the bench. Curie had seen what she considered some curious acts from him before but this was the strangest one yet. He put his hands out to help her up. She smiled while looking around with a sharp feeling of deviant rebellious behavior and stood up.

She loved the sensation of their hands touching. It was like nothing else before. She felt as if he heart skipped a beat and stomach felt strange as he lifted her up and held her hand.

"There... See?" Rynn pointed to the sky.

Curie's jaw dropped at the sight of the sunset. She had just returned to the settlement after becoming a synth and had never seen it with her eyes before.

"Monsieur Rynn, it eez beautiful! All of zose colors!" Curie said as she covered her mouth with her free hand and leaned into him slightly.

She was in awe of the sky turning all sorts of colors including orange, red and beams of light fighting their way though pink clouds. As the sun appeared to fight a losing battle against the treeline Rynn had found Curie leaning further into him. He took his jacket off and wrapped her up in it. As he took one last look to the sun she could smell his cologne.

His hearts beating fast, Rynn did everything he could to resist leaning in to kiss her. Curie turned back smiling at him and leaned her head on his shoulder raising her hand to his chest pausing slightly before contact. Up to this point he mulled over a thousand times how the date could have gone, paranoid about how his mothers would react. He had been just as afraid of making a good impression on a first date knowing that she was going to be one of the few to hold his heart with the life expectancy of a Timelord.

For Curie it was a wonderful first date that started many to come after yet that's a story for another time.


End file.
